The Blast
by Noematrix
Summary: Sheppard wakes up hurt after an explosion and wonders if his friends even made it and who was doing this to them.
1. The Blast

**Summary:** Sheppard wakes up hurt after an explosion and wonders if his friends even made it and who was doing this to them.

**Warnings:** Violence can be found as well as detailed inputs about how kills are made. Maybe not on this first chapter but t will come.

**Note:** This my first story ever put up on this kind of site. If you find spelling errors please tell them so I can be better. English is not my original language and I´m exploring it so if you not rude feel free to comment about how I have built up the sentence wrong or anything. Of course some nice reviews would be nice as well, enjoy.

He had felt something was wrong. His guts had told him that it was too good to be true. Bu this time he had not bent to that feeling, just kept going and now they had to pay for that. He remembers that he shouted to the others get out of the building right now. The ticking of the bomb as it counted down to zero, the explosion and then it all went black.

Smoke, fire and thunder? No It must have been small explosion. Sheppard opened his eyes to see if he was alive or if he had moved on to heaven, or where ever you came after you died. He cough as if his lungs where full of smoke only to find that a sharp pain was shooting out from his side. Looking down he set eyes on a wound. It was maybe not the worst wound he had but right now he could not remember any that had hurt this much. Soon he found out why. He found something melted into the flesh. It seemed some sort of fabric had been thrown at him in the explosion and then melted by the heat.

That brought him back to present day as he looked all around him. There was big block as stone from the building all over the place and from numerous fires rose at the skies with black smoke as result.

He didn´t see anybody anywhere but he didn´t assume the worst. Maybe they got out before him, maybe they were searching for him or maybe they were trapped under a stone or worse. He tried to get up to a sitting position but the pain that beamed out was at first more then he could handle. His mind threatened that it would go black again if he didn´t take it slow.

After several tries and heavy breathing as well as more pain he was even on his feet. His P-90 Was hanging on its place like a faithful comrade. "To bad you can´t stop explosions as well as you stop the Wraith" He said between his ponderous breathing to his gun as he took his first step away from the rubble. "They got to be here somewhere or looking for me, yeah, they must be." He said to himself after the thought about how Ronon, Teyla or Mckay had been crushed under there.

He held one of his hands over the wound as if that would help against the pain, the other one he kept on his gun. Something must have planted that bomb and maybe he was back to see if the job was done. Sheppard didn´t want to run in to anything but his friends right now. He felt something hot pouring between his fingers and looked down. The wound had started bleeding. "Well that's not good." He said to himself he realized that whatever was in the wound still was hot and probably still was burning his flesh. With a hiss of pain he pulled out the shreds of the black fabric. He didn´t know what the material was but he could feel the coolness hit his skin when it was gone. The relaxing feeling only lasted for a second as the pain once again took over and clouded his brain of any other thoughts.

"If I stay here, I´ll die. If I Don´t get to the Star gate in time I´ll die. If I don´t find my friend I´ll probably go crazy. Sounds like my future are as fantastic as always."He mumbled before really starting to look around and find out where he was.

The bleeding seemed to stop when the black fabric was gone but the pain was still there. Every step was hard to take and to focus on walking and searching at the same time was becoming hard. Shouting out their names was out of the question as he needed the air to keep going. It was like he had run one of Ronan and his rounds on Atlantis.

He heard something behind him, fast he took shelter behind the largest rubble he could find. He had to hunker down to be out of sight completely. Sheppard tried not to breath as heavy as his body wanted him to in fear of what ever made that sound would hear him. _Great, now the bomb placer comes to see that the bomb did its job. _Sheppard held his P-90 hard, ready to shoot. He carefully peeked over the rubble he was behind and saw 3 wraiths looking at the rubble and talking to each other. Sheppard couldn´t hear what they were saying but assumed they were searching for their bodies or survivors.

Sheppard didn´t want to confront them alone but he could feel the anger rise. They had taken the lives of his comrades, they had brought the house down on them and they were the reason he was in this state. He took some deep breaths and counted to ten thinking, _I will not stand up and shoot them, _over and over again.

He saw Sheppard sitting behind the rubble looking like he was praying. He himself had seen the wraith to. He must get to Sheppard before they did, he didn´t look in any shape to fight. He took a leap forward when the Wraith looked away and bent down beside the man that looked surprised to see him. "Didn´t think I was alive?"Ronan smiled. "It takes more than a house to bring me down." He was trying to lighten up the mood. It was working and Sheppard smiled for a second before the expression of pain crossed his face. He hid it as fast as he could but Ronan had seen it. His eyes searched and found the wound. Ronan shook his head as it didn´t look good at all. He didn´t have the time to look at it now, he had to take care of the wraith that was getting closer for each moment.

Sheppard couldn´t express his happiness when Ronan crouch down beside him. It was like a white light was surrounding the man. He heard Ronan's attempt to joke and nearly laughed when the torn muscles on his side told him he shouldn´t.

Sheppard counted the three shots fired against the wraith. They were so surprised they didn´t even return fire. "Come on Sheppard we have to get you o the stargate." Ronan helped him on his feet again. He leaned heavy on Ronan shoulder and they started o walk.

"No, we have to see if Teyla and McKay are alive first. They could be worse than me." Sheppard had not finished the sentence before his legs collapsed under him. Ronan got him up on his feet again.

"Right now you are the one that's worse; I can get back to search with more people later."Ronan gave Sheppard a worried glance as he feared his commander would pit up a fight about it.

Sheppard sighted. "Alright, maybe your right, but we have to take a quick look before heading back to the star gate. I hope they don´t guard it, stupid wraith."


	2. Moving Towards A Goal

**Note: **I´m looking for a beta reader right now..but for this chapter I have not had one..I hope you guys can read it anyhow^^

**Note 2:** Noticed some mistakes and have corrected them.

Sheppard and Ronan made their way towards the stargate as they kept an eye out for their friends. They didn´t find any body at all. But there was no more wraith either, John didn´t know if he should feel relived or depressed.

Sheppard felt his legs collapse under him. He would have fell to the ground if not a pair of strong hands had grabbed harder around his waist to stop it. The Satedan once again gave him that worried look with those brown eyes. It was like his pain was shown in Ronans eyes.

"You all right Sheppard?"Ronan asked and stopped to let the other catch his breath.

"Yeah, it was a stupid stone in the way."Sheppard made a move that they should start to walk again but the Satedan was grown to the ground.

"You're not alright, we are going straight back to the stargate." Ronan din´t even wait for Sheppard to talk back just started to walk in the direction that would take them to the stargate. Ronan noticed how he was caring more and more of the other mans weight. A grunt from Sheppard got him to look at the man's face, the eyes where flickering for a short second and pain was written over the face. The Satedan didn´t waste any time to ask again how he was. He stopped and put Sheppard's back towards a tree.

Ronan looked back at the rubble that had been a building then in to the forest that covert up most of the planet they were on. He himself had nothing to help Sheppard against the pain or even to cover up the wound. His shirt was burnt so bad he dind´t know why he was still were wearing it. He looked at Sheppard and saw that it was pretty much the same with him. Ronan checked the man's pockets and was relieved to find compression bandage in one of them. With fast and knowing movements the bandage was soon covering the part of the wound that was bleeding; it would not stop the bleeding forever but for at least a few hours . When he touched Sheppard's skin it was as hot as the fire but still the man seemed to shiver. He watched as Sheppard's eyes slowly closed.

"Hey, you're not passing out to let me drag your ass all the way to the stargate I hope." Ronan joggled the man carefully. Sheppard's eyes opened and mumbled something about that he was alright. "Hey, wake up" Ronan shook the man once again.

Sheppard felt Ronan put him down and he felt the tree behind his back. Soon something was put over the wound as well. He figures it was a bandage as it was not any hot blood floating down his stomach and leg anymore. He was freezing, a breeze stroke his skin and he shivered. Maybe if he slept for a minute or two he would get back his warmth. In the next second he was sweating, couldn´t his body made up its mind? Several minutes had gone by with first sweating then shivering and the only thing that seemed to make it go away was to close his eyes and drift away. He even found that the pain was reduced.

Something woke him up just after drifting away. He tried to push it away but settled with mumble the words `I'll be fine´ before closing his eyes again. It was a reliving to let the darkness take over his body and only let him float around in it.

He had not been there long before something woke him again. This time he wanted to know what was bothering so much to not let him float in his darkness. He found Ronan watching him, telling him to get up and that they needed to get moving. His body was numb, it didn´t want to move. A sharp pain beamed out as Ronan helped him on his feet again and he could not hold back the scream as it came out. Something in his brain told him that he needed to hold on, needed to fight the darkness threatening to take over. Instead of being dragged by Ronan he stood up on his feet taking step by step. He turned his face towards Ronan and could see the look was still there. The brown eyes told him everything about how the big man was feeling.

"Thanks Ronan." Were the only words he could force himself to bring out. They were moving forward in the woods when a voice reached his ears. He could not make out who it was as his focus was demanded to keep his feet moving.

Ronan helped the man as much as he could. Sheppard was worse of then himself but he had not come unharmed out of the blast. He thought it was a broken rib, nothing worse. Every time he took step, especially when he was supporting that much of Sheppard's weight pain shoot out from his side. As they slowly moved forward towards the stargate he heard someone call out his name. He looked all around but could not see anyone at all. _Wraith. _Was his only thought as his gun already searched around them, waiting for whomever to pop out from the bushes, ready to shoot them.

Ronan lowered his gun as Mckay came running from the way they had come. He was still holding his computer and Ronan rolled his eyes, did that man ever lose his grip around that thing? "O thank god I found you. I thought I was the only one left. I found some interesting data before the blast and.." Mckay saw Sheppard. "Is he okey? I mean will he be okey?" The exited look on Rodney face was replaced by a mix between wanting to tell the news and be concerned.

"I don´t know Mckay, I´m not a doctor." Ronan grunted as he started to walk again.

"Yeah but as you had been a runner and all I though you would know abit about injuries." Rodney said sarcastic as he followed the big Satedan. "Hey have you seen Teyla?" He asked as he noticed that the woman was missing from their group.

"No" The Satedan´s simple and straight answer made Rodney shut his mouth. Ronan dind´t say it but he knew he was thinking it. _What if she didn´t made it out? _

"We will come back to look for her but right now we need to get him to the infirmary." Ronan's deep voice tried to cover up his feelings.

Sheppard looked up to see Rodney running towards them. His entire body was threatening to collapse again and a few tears rolled down his chin. Not only cause Rodney was alive but the pain was getting worse. He heard the two men talk but could not pay any attention to it. They were walking again. Sheppard was starting to wonder if they would ever get to the stargate. It hit him that he had not heard a woman's voice, which meant Teyla was not there. The happy feeling that had shoved over him when Mckay had come was gone. A empty whole replaced it as well with a feeling to give up. He could remember Teyla saying to her little boy how all this only would be a short mission. How wrong she had and now she maybe wouldn´t come back at all. He sighted hoping that something good would have come out from the mission.


	3. It s A Puddle Jumper

**Note:**I hadn´t really made up my mind were to go from here. So as I wrote the story took form, if that makes sense.

And I have not found a beat reader yet..have pmed several but so far no reply^^ If anyone is seriously interested and know about grammar and stuff pm me!

My birthday today So I´m glad I had the time to put this on before the guest came!

Rodney looked down in the ground. His heart was still beating but it felt like he had moved on. Thinking about Teyla, how she maybe was stuck under the rubble back there, maybe screaming for help or worse. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault. It was he who had said it would be an easy mission. In, get the information and out. He should have listened to Sheppard and his gut feeling. Somehow that man always knew if something was wrong.

But then again that information he had found would be very interesting for whole Antaltis as it would help them…

"Mckay, would you mind taking his other arm around your neck and help." Ronan looked back at the man that seemed to be in a coma. He was staring at the computer screen, that wasn´t even on, without moving. At his words the man flinched and ran up on the other side of Sheppard, took his arm and put it around his neck.

Ronan could feel the weight being reduced from him. It felt extremely good as his broken rib didn´t have to send out stabbing pain every time Sheppard took a step forward. He looked at Mckay. The man's face was still blank or maybe more confused than blank. "You alright?" It seemed that Mckay had left his body and the mind was somewhere ells.

"Yes, I´m okey. I only have some small burns. I was pretty close to the opening so when the bomb went off I just ran outside as fast as possible. But those burns to hurt, I will probably develop sensitive skin where I have been burned. Then I will never be able to be out in the sun again with getting burned again on those places." Now Mckays face wasn´t blank anymore. It was worried.

Ronan rolled his eyes. "And this man hanging in between us is lucky to even be alive!" he snapped crossly to Mckay.

No response. For once in McKay's life he was quiet and just walked. Not even after walking in over an hour he complained that his feet hurt, as he always do on every other mission they had to walk on and as he had done on the way here.

This long Sheppard had been awake. He was trying to hear what the two men were talking about. The help from McKay on his other side had been useful as he soon not could keep the darkness away. He could see it at the corner of his eyes. He could feel the numbness taking over his fingers and feet. The sweating and shiver continued to go back and forth. He could not hold on to his consciousness for much longer. The pain grew worse for every step until he felt like his side as going to explode or melt away. His eye sight was consumed by black, there was nothing he could do about it then just follow it and let himself get dragged down by it. He heard in the distance how Ronan tried to talk to him but how much he even tried to open his mouth it stayed closed. He felt that someone shook him but it was like the Satedan was miles away poking him with a stick. His whole body relaxed, it was time to sleep.

Darkness

Sheppard opened his eyes. They were running. The forest ground was racing under his feet. He was dragged. Why the hurry? All this movement wasn´t going to make the pain any easier, he needed to tell them to take it slowly. Ronan was talking. He couldn´t hear it all but one word he heard clear. Puddle Jumper. Were they at the jumper? Or had something happened? His question was answer when his back it the floor of the jumper. For a second everything was clear and he could hear the few words Rodney told him before the darkness reclaimed him.

"You´ll be alright Sheppard, just hold on a little more."

Darkness

A lot of noise, it all seemed to melt together. Beeping was heard and spark flew one of the control panels in the back. He tried to move, he knew there was something wrong. Another spark from the panel as well as the whole jumper quaked made him realize the wraith had found them. They had to be shooting at them and from what Sheppard felt they were hitting them as well.

Rodney was speaking but he didn´t hear it, the beeping was becoming too loud. The only thing he now could here was the beeping and the tossing of the jumper was gone. What had happened?

Darkness

What was that voice he could hear in the distance? Was it Jenifer's? He hoped so and then maybe this pain would be over soon. Or even better, she could fix him up so he could go back and search for Teyla.

He opened his eyes to see if it really was Dr Keller. He had been right, Keller and some other was lifting him on a stretcher. She was talking to him. He focused n hearing what she said.

"Come on Sheppard Don´t leave us! It´s not your time." Then there were a lot of fast words about what to give him that he didn´t understand a single one. He wanted to say that he just needed a fast fix so he could go look for Teyla but he could only get out broken words.

"Teyla, find."

"Don´t worry there gathering a team as we speak." Maybe she just said it calm him down. His heart was racing as adrenaline was pushing through his veins. She didn´t understand. Woolsey would never send a jumper with a team back there with the wraith. Then Teyla would go lost under the rubble forever and he would have left his team member behind. He tried to break loose from the bed but had no power to spare beside from keeping his heart beating.

He cursed himself for ever going on this mission, he had even persuade Teyla to go, that she needed some time of the base. He wanted to scream. His heart still racing as his thoughts was screaming at him that it his entire fault. He felt something cool flow in his veins and soon he felt groggy again. This time it wasn´t the darkness that wanted to take him, this time it meant sleep.

Sheppard's last attempt to make himself heard was made into a sight.

_So What ya think? I have the next chapter in my head…there you will find out a little more on what have happened before the blast and what the mission was.._


	4. Mission Rejected

**Note: **Still no beta reader found, I´m trying my best to find my own erros..hope it can be read anyhow^^

Well I will try and reveal the mission in the next few chapters..I hope you can keep up with the jumping between paste and now. If it's getting to confusing just tell me and I´ll try to keep it at a minimum…

Eyes flickering. Panting Breathes. Keller's voice telling him to keep calm and let the drugs work, but she didn´t know, how could she? She had not been there. Darkness.

"But why Woolsey? It would be a simple mission. Get in, get the information and get out. It will be so simple even a child would be able to do it." Mckay was following Woolsey around like a tail trying to convince the man to approve the mission.

"Well that's what´s bothering me Mckay. Why would they leave such a device, that if I should believe you, could really make life on Atlantis better unguarded? It just don´t add up." Woolsey tried to ignore the man behind him as he signed a paper and moved towards his office.

"Maybe they just forget about it, or didn´t think it would be as useful." Rodney pursued and shoved the computer screen in front of the commander.

"I think that if the ancients left the machine there, it was for a reason. My answer still stands MacKay and if you don´t remember what it was I will tell you again, NO!" Woolsey shut the office door behind him and sighted. The man outside still looked at him. He ignored Rodney knowing he would go away, maybe.

"I´ll let you think about it then" McKay said to the closed door when he turned around. He pushed some buttons on the screen and glared at the office. "Stupid Woolsey, wouldn´t even see revaluation if he was standing on it." McKay mumbled as he made his way down the stars towards the stargate.

Halfway in the stairs he meets Teyla with Torren. He was quiet today; maybe he had decided to give his mother a break. "He seems awfully quiet today, have you feed him sleeping pills like I suggested?" A dark look from Teyla made him add;"Not that I meant that you really should do it, I just thought with all the yelling and the fellow hardly getting any sleep at all…"

"It is okay Rodney. I think he is over the worst yelling and screaming. Maybe it was something he ate." Just as Teyla was looking down at her son he began to scream. Rodney admired her, it didn´t matter how much the little guy screamed, he had always the same loving eyes watching over him. "I should keep moving Rodney, it seems to keep him calm."

"You do that and think about the pills." He waved goodbye to a Teyla that rolled her eyes at his words and then continued down the stairs. Their team was having a day of, or the rest of the team had a day of. For a scientist like himself there was no day of. There was always something that needed to be figured out or someone that needed help with some calculations. He could not trust Zelenka with anything, especially if that anything should be done correctly. He sighted. He had wanted to study this machine closely. According to the Ancients database it would be a machine or device that would help them get more power to Atlantis. But maybe Woolsey was right; the device must have been abandon for a reason. But then again; maybe they just had to leave it there during their fight with the wraith. He had to get Woolsey to change his mind somehow, but how?

John woke up and stretched his limbs. It was always nice to have a day of, even if he could get restless if he had nothing to do. Maybe he could get the gang together for a movie, or take Ronan out for a round of golf. He frowned, why would he play against Ronon? The man had hit the stupid ball the first time ever playing and it had been a good hit to.

Yawning he picked up his clothes and pulled them on. He did his morning routine and felt the hunger rumble in his stomach. Breakfast was the next thing on his `to do list´. On there were also taunting Rodney, snuggle with Torren and fight Ronon. Taunting Rodney sounded too much fun to save for the afternoon so it would go right after breakfast.

Smiling at the thought about bothering Rodney made his walk to the cafeteria less boring. When his tray was full of food he looked around in the big room to see if he could find anyhow who he could join. It didn´t take much skill to find the big Satedan along at his table and soon Sheppard was on his way over there. He enjoyed the big man's company because they seemed so alike in some areas.

"Good morning Ronon." Sheppard said as he sat down across from him. He only got a grunt that sounded like a good morning back. "You don´t have to try and overwhelm me with your good mood." Sheppard laughed out and pushed the Satedan´s shoulder.

Ronon just put another grape in his mouth and looked straight forward. He was not in the mood. He was looking forward to His and Sheppard's fighting hour later on but right now he only wanted to eat his food without talking. It was a bad habit sense his days of running, eating alone and quiet. Some days it seemed he fitted right in on Atlantis and was one of them and some days he was still the outsider trying to fit in.

Sheppard ate his breakfast in haste as he just had come up with the best joke ever about McKay. "You want to join in on making Rodney's life miserable?" He asked as the last piece of the sandwich slid down to his stomach. "You know that's always a good laugh."

"I´m not in the mood today, I will see you at our lesson later?" Ronon stood up to leave at the same time as Sheppard.

Disappointed he answered; "Alright I will taunt him from you as well. You know I wouldn´t miss out one of our lessons Ronon" Sheppard gave the man a smile then turned to go and leave the tray at its place.

The sharp light seemed to hurt his eyes. Where was he? He didn´t feel any pain anymore. He slowly lifted his head to look around him. The infirmary? How had he got here? Slowly his memories were returning to him. How long has he been asleep? Was he even awake? He felt down his body under the white sheet that was covering him, the bandage around his waist told him he was awake. He could hardly lift his hand back to its place beside the body and knew he was still weak.

Doctor Keller was soon at his side. "You should not be awake John. Stop resisting the drugs and sleep." She took up a injection with a clear fluid inside. "This will make you go to sleep." She pushed the fluid inside his IV and soon he felt groggy again. Why had he never the change of telling her about his mistake? He knew Teyla was still under the rubble as he was the one sending her further in the building. They needed to know, it was important. His eyes closed as he tried to reach for Kellers back when she turned away from him. Next time he woke up he would tell them, he just hoped it wasn´t to late.


	5. Mission Granted

**Note: **I have messages about 13-15 beta readers and yet no reply with good answer. Must be doing something wrong when writing them?;P Anyhow thought I write another Chapter as I have it ready in my head^^

I have tried to keep the surprises as much I can..if you think you have it figured out, you will have to wait and see if you right ;)

Sheppard rubbed his hands together as he stepped in and pushed the button to be transported closer to Rodney Lab. He walked out from the transporter at the same time as Mckay walked past him. "Ahh McKay! Just the person I wanted to talk to." John tried to keep up with the man that only seemed to have interest in his computer screen.

"Not right now Sheppard, I´m in the middle of something." He pushed some more buttons on his computer and completely ignored Sheppard.

"Well I didn´t come all the way down here just for fun." John tried to sound offended but didn´t really succeed.

"Somehow I don´t believe you John but if you can verify why you're here I maybe..." Rodney snapped his fingers a couple of times and had an exited expression on his face. It was like he had solved some big problem like hunger. "But maybe you can help me!" He turned towards another computer and typed something on the keyboard before turning towards the man again.

Sheppard was bored. He was poking a yellythingy that lay on a tray and had not paid attention to Rodney at all. He was waiting for the right moment to crack out his joke but so far it had not come. When Rodney stared at him as if he wanted an answer on something, he tried to search in his mind for what the man had said. "Yes?" he said not really knowing what he answered on.

"Ahh I knew I could count on you. Follow me." Rodney was darting to the other side of the lab with the speed of lightning. He was not wasting any time, just started to move his hand over the keyboard to bring forward information about the machine. He would of course not tell Sheppard the whole truth, but he would not hold anything back from the man either. If John asked he would gladly answer, but then again he knew Sheppard didn´t know much about these kinds of things. "What do you think this is Sheppard?" He brought up a picture of the device on a 3D screen.

The machine wasn´t large, it seemed so small it would fit in a bigger bag. From what you could see in the picture it had a screen on it and beside that some sort of Chrystal. The shape of the thing was like an egg but with one flat side.

"The next generation's boombox?" John guessed as he could se something that looked like speakers at the side.

Rodney sighted. "I didn´t think so. This is a generator; it could provide Atlantis with the power of three ZPMs. That would mean Atlantis power issues would be over. No more worrying about our power or the need to make us invisible from the wraith. We would be able to fight back and on top of it all fly the city!" Rodney seemed lost in his own thoughts or future vision of how Atlantis was flying freely in the galaxy fighting wraith.

"So, a generator, my next guess would have been a giant egg." Sheppard had not yet figured out what Rodney was after so he kept a low profile.

"Of course it was." Rodney rolled his eyes. "I know where this machine is, or I know where we can get the information about where the machine is. You see when the ancient left the device…" Sheppard interrupted.

"What do you mean by `left´ McKay?" He knew when the man was trying to keep info for himself.

"Well they had it at this facility at first." A map came up of an uncharted world. The image was zooming in on a location and soon a building was seen. "Then they moved it to a secure place, but according to the files I have read the info on where this machine was taken is in this building." The map was zooming out again. "This is where you come in."

Sheppard didn´t like the sound of this at all, if McKay needed his help with something it often meant trouble. He looked at his watch. "I just remembered that Teyla asked me to…"

"Don´t even try smart as. Listen to me now. I have already tried to convince Woolsey that we need to go on this mission as fast as possible. You never know how far away the wraith may be."

"But I´m sure the ancients left the machine behind for a reason Rodney. Do you remember what happened last time you was exploring these machines? You almost got your brain fried. You need to learn to have some respect for these things." John Snapped at McKay, afraid of what the man's plans would take him this time.

"Ohh please, what I remember I made some very good improvements here on Atlantis."

"AND nearly got your brain fried." Sheppard added.

"Yes, yes and nearly got my brain fried." Rodney mumbled. "But this time it´s nothing like that it should only be to find this machines position, get the machine, plug it in to Atlantis and we should have power." Rodney smiled as if he was talking about taking a shower or something that simple.

"I thought you said that the information on where the machine is is in that building."

"Yes, it is, or I mean it should be according to the files the Ancients left behind."

"Alright, pretending the information are in this building, what do you need me for?" Sheppard eyes narrowed. Waiting for Rodney to try and squirm out a half true answer.

"I thought you would go and talk to Woolsey. Maybe you could get the mission accepted if you say your team wants to take it on." He waited for the answer.

"But I don´t want the mission." He grunted, letting his eyes follow Rodney as he was walking over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"I know, but can´t you just pretend to be interested?" Rodney's puppy eyes were too hard to resist.

"Alright, but you owe me big time sense I don´t have a good feeling about this." John muttered as he began to leave the lab.

"Sure thing." Was the answer he got before Rodney got back to his computerscreen.

Sheppard was wondering all the way to Woolsey's office how he could have agreed to this. When he was standing outside it waiting for Woolsey to give him to go to come in, he was thinking about just letting it go and walk back to Rodney telling him Woolsey said no once again. He got the signal from the man behind his desk and walked in.

"Hi Sheppard, what's on your mind." The man tried to bring forward a smile under the pressure that showed in his face. "Let me guess, Rodney sent you up here to try and get the mission a go? Well you can tell him that I have changed my mind and he has a go."

"That was easy, I must be pretty good at this. Thanks you Sir, may I ask what made you change your mind?" He studied the man's face as he first frowned then narrowed his eyes before answering.

"The gaining of this mission if worth whatever risk that may come with it. That's why I´m putting our best team on the case, yours. Get ready, you will leave later today at 04.00 pm."

"Understood Commander" Sheppard turned around and left the office.

"We must try!" Ronons angry voice filled the air. "She is in that rubble, probably screaming for help and we are here…" he couldn´t find the right words so he hit his fist in the table before going back to walking back and forth.

Woolsey was watching the Satedan closely. "We will send in another team for her as soon we have gather information on what happened and if it is safe to go back." His calm voice was trying to influence the big man without any luck.

"What you saying is to abandon her! I won´t let it happen." Their eyes meet and a shiver went down Woolsey's spine. The man was going crazy.

"What I´m saying is that we should be reasonable and not put any more life's at danger before we know all the facts." Ronon Grunted. "You think you're the only one that want her back? I think we all can say that we would give our best to find her Ronon, but we can´t jump in without knowing what we jump in to."

"You see that's the thing that separates us. You would give your best, I would give my life." The Satedan left the room. He needed to calm down. He had lost one teammate it was time to check if the remaining two was going to make it. He knew Rodney wasn´t that bad, but Sheppard, It would be a miracle for the man to make it out of this.


End file.
